when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Butterbean
"Butterbean owns her own cafe in Puddlebrook with her younger sister named Cricket, including her friends, Jasper, Poppy and Dazzle, who work for her. However, what she feared about her life, her career and her business is that communists would try to get her down, and that's what the USRAC would do. Now what will she do if the USRAC invades Puddlebrook?" --Su Ji-Hoon, Butterbean's Revenge Btterbean is the titular character of Butterbean's Cafe and owner of her very own cafe, a fairy kind and talented chef who creatively comes up with brand new dishes. She's the older sister of Cricket. She's Cricket older sister and is voiced by Margaret Ying Drake. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, she was victimized by Soda Popinski when she was wanted by the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command for capitalism and Rubyism. She would wield her magic whisk, but she would also wield the following weapons: a yo-yo, an MAC Mle 1950, a PAMAS G1, a Heckler & Koch MP5, an FAMAS, an F1 submachine gun, an FN SCAR, a PGM Ultima Ratio, an AA-52 machine gun, an ERYX, a Browning Hi-Power, a Type 56 assault rifle, a Lance-grenade individuel Mle F1 (LGI Mle F1), an AK-47, a Steyr M1912, a M1879 Reichsrevolver, a Mauser C96, a Gewehr 98, a Mauser Model 1871, an MG 08, an MG 13, a Mauser 1918 T-Gewehr, a few of Stielhandgranate, a 17 cm mittlerer Minenwerfer, an Browning M1918 BAR, an elephant gun, a Walther PP, a Karabiner 98k, an MP 40, a Gewehr 43, an MP 3008, an MP35, an Rheinmetall MG 3, an MG 42, an FG 42, an Assault Rifle 1960, an 8.8cm Raketenwerfer 43, Madsen 20 mm cannon, a Solothurn S-18/100, a Panzerfaust, a Flammenwerfer 35, a Schiessbecher, a Infanteriesäbel M1889, a Heckler & Koch HK69A1, a Heckler & Koch MP5, a Walther MP, a Walther P5, a SIG Sauer P226, a Heckler & Koch HK416, a Heckler & Koch MG4, a Heckler & Koch G3, a Barrett M82, a Panzerfaust 3, a few of F1 grenades, an Atchisson Assault Shotgun, some poison gas weapons, silenced Accuracy International AWM, a silenced SIG Sauer P226, an SA80, an L86A2, a Benelli M4 Super 90, a Remington 879, a silenced Accuracy International AW50, an FN Minimi, an HG 85, a few of M18 Claymore mines, a few of L9 bar mines, an L16 81mm mortar, an MBT LAW, an MATADOR, a Starstreak, an M1 Garand with a bayonet, a Magpul FMG-9, a CornerShot, an Armatix iP1, an M110 semi-automatic sniper system, an XM25 CDTE, a Beretta LTLX7000, a Milkor MGL, an M320 grenade launcher module, a Barrett MRAD, a StG 44, a katana, an RPG-7, a pair of Ember Frizzles, a KM2000, a combat knife, and some gadgets made in the USA, the KGB Order and many preschool teams, which are used as weapons for assassinations. Bio Appearance Butterbean has brown, shoulder length hair with her bangs parted on the corner and braided, tucked to the right of her head and held by a large, pink bean-shaped clip. She has blue eyes and a pair of blue iced sugar cookie wings covered in sprinkles. She wears a white chef jacket with pink detail and a pink bean-shaped pocket to accent the glittery, sky blue bean buttons on the torso and sleeve cuffs. This is paired with a frilly yellow and white skirt. Her pink shoes have a skinny yellow ring around the sole and a yellow butterfly on the corner of the strap, and she wears pink leggings with sky blue bean print. Personality Butterbean is a talented chef and is described as "the fairy best boss" by her friends. She is 10 years old and kind and sweet; always willing to lend a hand, and she enjoys coming up with brand new fun and colorful recipes. Category:Characters Category:Nick Jr. Characters Category:Females